Disposable wipes for personal hygienic use or disinfectant use are typically housed in a portable container or package. Wipes are sometimes folded within the container or package to enable the user to easily retrieve the wipes and to help retain the moisture, if any, of the wipes while stored in the container or package. Moreover, the width of the fold typically varies depending upon the type of wipe and the size of the container or package in which the wipes will be stored. A folding assembly is typically installed along an assembly line in order to fold the material prior to packaging. Conventional folding assemblies are capable of producing a finished material with only a single finished width, or require several time-consuming adjustments to produce different fold widths. Accordingly, a manufacturer of folded materials incur great time and expense adjusting the folding assembly to produce a variety of different fold widths to meet customer demands, especially when the adjustments are made to a series of typical folding assemblies installed along an assembly line.
As such, there is a need for a folding assembly that is quickly and conveniently detachable from a supporting structure such that a manufacturer can swap out folding assemblies with different configurations in order to produce finished materials with different fold widths. Additionally, there is a need for a folding assembly which is configured to quickly and conveniently adjust into different configurations according to the desired fold width of the material.